


BLUE

by LonelyRune



Series: the road to hell [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Kaya/Usopp, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sanji might be a little OOC but it's because he grew up with the Vinsmokes, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team as Family, a lot of P!ATD and MCR songs probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyRune/pseuds/LonelyRune
Summary: Zoro is your typical high school delinquent ; sleeps in class, never wears his uniform properly, daydreams of rock music and huge stages, hangs out with his crew.Then Sanji crashes into his life, and Zoro can't get away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

School sucks, especially when you couldn't care less about the lessons, the teacher or the other students. School sucks, it's boring, and Zoro wishes he could sleep without being noticed, but the teachers are used to his sleeping habits by now and they placed him at a desk on the first row in order to watch him at all time ; so Zoro has to stay up, or else he'll get another hour of detention, and he doesn't particularly want to stay an hour more in this hellish place that is high school.  
He's a senior now, and he's actually done with the school system. He cannot wait to get the hell out of here, and finally forget about his studies for the rest of his life. He doesn't care for books, or class, or random knowledge, or math – math, what even is that ? So we're mixing numbers and letters now ? No, Zoro doesn't care about any of that. He would abandon right there, right now, if he didn't know his uncle would beat his ass if he bailed on school now. And Mihawk is still terrifying, so Zoro stays. He stays and he waits for school to be over.

After class, he meets up with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, and they all go eat an ice cream together ; then, once they're gorged in sugar, they go to their secret place. It is in an old desaffected warehouse that Franky turned into a comfortable squat. They're not worried about being caught ; the place is owned by Kaya, Usopp's girlfriend, who unofficially gave it to them so they could play some music. Last year, they created their own band, the Strawhats. Their little group of friends met each other because of their passion for music, which made them all bond. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper are childhood friends who met during a music class at their small neighborhood event, and who stick together ever since ; they met Nami later on, in middle school, and they all realized they needed her to organize their lives when they started to talk seriously about creating a band. Brook is an older guy, who lived in their neighborhood and who also was their music teacher in high school. No matter his age, he still became their friend and joined in. Nami introduced them to Carrot, who was in the music club and had an amazing voice. Franky is Brook's best friend, and he joined in when he realized they were looking for another guitarist and bassist. Robin is Franky's wife, and even though she doesn't really participate in the group's musical activities, she still hangs out often enough with them to be considered a part of the group, and she promotes the group on social medias, taking pictures of them during repetitions and handling their official twitter account. This merry little group of friends bonded over chaos, music, stupid ideas and basic high school delinquency (it's fine, Brook participates to most of it an never snitches on them to the other professors). Zoro doesn't know where he would have ended up without his friends, and he doesn't even want to imagine. His crew is like his family, and he only ever feels at ease when he's on stage with them, his guitar in his hands. Together, they went on tour during the Summer ; Carrot sang, Zoro and Franky played the guitar, Luffy beat his drums like never before ; their popularity swelled unexpectedly and they quickly became well known in their school, then in town, then on internet.

They are stuck, these days, however.

Carrot is no longer a part of their group ; she had to move away with her family, and decided to quit the band, saying that she will be too far away to keep singing with them. It saddened the entire crew to see her leave ; they remain friends, of course, but it's different now that she's gone away. They still call each other over skype quite often, at the very least. Carrot's absence leave them without a singer in the band, and their fans were very disappointed to learn that. The group has been on hiatus ever since Carrot left ; sometimes, Zoro poses as a singer, since he doesn't have a bad voice, but it always make him feel uneasy, so he doesn't do it that often.

When they arrive at their place, they find the rest of the crew all together. They're all immersed in their own activities ; Brook pulled out his violin and plays a mindless melody, watching over the others : Nami is at the desk on her calculator, probably counting their gains from their short holiday tour. Robin is on her phone, a cup of tea in her other hand, and she carefully scrolls down her twitter feed, answering to some fan questions while she's at it. Franky is tweeking his guitar's cords, tuning them properly. Zoro sits in the couch next to him, grabs a soda on the table and stays there, silent, while the conversation starts buzzing around him. He absently listens to the chatters, his eyes closed ; he's about to fall asleep when Brook suddenly agitates himself :

« Yoh oh, I forgot to tell you ! A new kid will be transfered in your class, Zoro. »

« Yeah ? » the guitarist answers, uninterested. « Who even cares ? »

« It's quite mysterious, really, » continues Brook, as if he didn't hear him. « Only the principal and a few trusted teacher know about who he is. There seems to be quite the interest surrounding him, yet no one really knows who he is. »

Zoro shrugs and goes back to his half-sleeping. There's a new kid, so what ? He's probably going to be as dumb and uninteresting as the others. The guitarist has nothing to do with the rest of his class, as he's seen as a delinquent, and he doesn't care for them in return. It will probably be the same thing with this new kid, whoever he is.

* * * * *

So, there's a new kid at school, and his arrival is quite the event in Zoro's class.

The kid is transfered in the middle of the school year, with no explanation, and no one really knows anything about him. People talked about him for days before his arrival, and when finally he came, everyone was curious about this blonde, long and scrawny teens. He looked completely uninterested when he introduced himself as Sanji Vinsmoke, but his name made quite the sensation among the other kids in class ; the Vinsmoke were known for being one of the richest, shadiest family in the country. No one really knows how they became this important and this rich, but everyone thinks it's shady business. Usually, the Vinsmoke kids attended the biggest schools of the country, so why was this kid in particular here ? He sat next to the window, kissing the back of the hand of the girl sitting next to him in passing, then proceeded to be completely uninterested in the lesson all day – Zoro knows, because he watched him all day, like an idiot, like the rest of his class. He watched because he was curious, and because this kid was weird. At lunch time, he watched as the new kid – Sanji – stayed alone at his table, only taking out a bento from his bag and eating silently. At this time, Luffy arrived and threw himself at Zoro, who pestered him for bothering him all the time ; after Luffy came Usopp and Chopper, never one without the other. Soon enough, the boys started kidding around, being loud and annoying ; Sanji didn't say a thing, barely threw them a look. Luffy noticed him, all alone, and when he invited the new kid to eat with them, Sanji let out a flat « No, thanks, » before leaving the room to go God knows where. As Zoro initially thought, this kid looked weird.

The new kid is now making a habit out of disappearing in thin air during lunch time. Luffy, the obsessed ball of energy and friendliness that he is, has been looking for him everywhere, but can never find where he hides ; the kid must be good at hide and seek. He always comes back for lessons though, and even though he looks bored all along he still takes careful notes. He seems to be the kind of student who doesn't have to make a lot of effort to be good in school and to remember the lessons.

Tch. Asshole.

The new kid doesn't meddle with anyone. He's generally really nice with girls, even have a few conversations with some of them, but he doesn't hang out with them. And he doesn't talk to any boy at all. He basically turns a blind eye to anyone's offered friendship ; some kids in the class starts to say he acts all-mighty because he feels superior to them, since he's so rich ; the rumor spreads really fast, and soon enough no one talks to Sanji. The new kid becomes the ghost of the class.  
Zoro doesn't talk to him either, but he's still curious. He finds something odd with this kid, and he wants to know what it is exactly. Luffy is also still obsessed with the idea of becoming Sanji's friend, so they often cross path ; Zoro starts noticing things about him, like the way he always has a delicious looking bento, or the way he wears his uniform, like a suit, and how it doesn't look ridiculous on him. Zoro notices that he often taps on his table as if he was playing the piano, and he is easily irritated, given the way he crushes his pen in his hands when he hears some kids talk shit in his back. He never acts on his anger, however ; he looks like the kind of guy who has a strong hold on his emotions.

Until that day.  
Zoro fucked up, earlier today, by not wearing his uniform properly and crossing path with the principal. He got an hour of detention for it ; the principal is kind of a maniac about the rules of his school. Ugh, anyways ; Zoro never respects the rules, and always gets hours and hours of detention. He's kind of known in his high school for the amount of hours he's done. When Zoro gets to detention, today, though, he's surprised to see the new kid, already sat at a table, looking bored out of his mind. Zoro doesn't really know how to react to his presence there ; first of all, what did he do to get here ? This scrawny little guy, always looking proper and shit, what is he even doing here ? Did he meet the principal at a wrong timing ? Sanji raises his head and looks at Zoro being a curtain of hair ; his eyes are taunting him, fiery. Zoro doesn't really know how to act, so he acts stupid, as always when he doesn't know what do to. He acts stupid by looking at Sanji agressively, taunting him back.

« What are you doing here ? » He growls.

« Detention, stupid, can't you see ? » Sanji answers, his voice mad. Zoro is actually surprised ; the guy looks like he has it in him. Oh, if he's another trouble maker, they are going to have so much fun this year.

« What did you even do to get here ? » Zoro asks, actually getting curious. Curiosity kills the cat, but Zoro is a freaking tiger, and he's not scared of the new kid.

« Kicked some idiot's face in, duh. Asshole was bothering a lady. »

Zoro doesn't know what to get out of this answer. He stands there for a second, stunned ; this tiny, flimsy guy got himself into a fight in the first week of his arrival ? Somehow he should have thought about that earlier. Luffy has a gift to find the troubled people. After a second Zoro seats a few tables away from Sanji, and the hour passes in silence. The atmosphere is weird ; Zoro wants to say something, and he feels like Sanji wants to talk too, but no one is saying a thing. After an hour, Zoro leaves the room, finally free from detention ; Sanji stays behind, and doesn't even spare him a glance when he leaves. 

Zoro doesn't really know if he likes the new kid, or if he hates his guts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this how friendships usually begin ?

Luffy is imbearable.

He keeps whining about wanting Sanji to make him a bento too, since apparently he make them himself – Zoro doesn't know how Luffy got this information. Probably by harassing Sanji. It was a bother, though, to have to listen to his cries all the time. So one day, when class is dismissed and lunch break starts, Zoro doesn't let Sanji escape the room. He grabs him by the wrist as he passes by his table to get to the door, and he pulls his arms to force him to sit in the chair next to his. Sanji gets angry immediately.

« What do you think you're going, Mosshead ? »

« Fuck you, curly brow. Sit your ass in this chair and eat with us, Luffy won't stop talking our ears off about you otherwise. »

Sanji splutters, blushes furiously, « I'll do whatever the fuck I want, » he says, but he stays on his seat. He drops his head between his shoulders and quietly picks up his bento to eat his meal ; it looks good, as always. Is it really Sanji who made it? Zoro is jealous. He himself has a bento he bought already made at the supermarket ; his father isn't the best cook, and he's often out of town anyways. He understands why Luffy wants a bento from the blond. Soon enough, Luffy enters the classroom, followed by Chopper and Usopp. The leader immediately gets excited when he sees that Sanji is with them ; they all introduce themselves properly for the first time, and Sanji answers politely, still a little cold but not mean. It seems he doesn't really know what to do with himself, so he closes himself off a little more. After a while, Vivi, Kaya and Nami join the little group ; Sanji seems suddenly a lot more open when he introduces himself to the girl. He relaxes a bit as he starts talking with them, getting to know them. Zoro turns his attention toward his friends, and tries not to look at Sanji too much. Why are his eyes always glued to him ? He has to calm down. He distracts himself with Luffy and Usopp's antics, and tries not to think about the new kid anymore. He's an asshole anyways, right ?

soon enough, Sanji finds himself in the company of the crew during every breaks. 

He's always quiet, stays in the background, like a shadow. He only gets closer with the girls ; he seems to be completely smitten with them, even though they're all already taken. This doesn't seems to deter him ; he keeps kissing the back of their hands to say hello, bringing them pastries he made himself, offering them his seat whenever they're not enough chairs. Honestly, Zoro finds his antics quite ridiculous, and that's why they often end up arguing and fighting. It was quite the surprise to discover that Sanji is actually a good fighter, his long legs kicking blows of steel against Zoro's arms. The guy has been trained, he realizes quickly. He's been trained well. Their fights become more of a game between them as time passes. Zoro isn't a good communicator by any means, and it seems that Sanji isn't either ; so fighting like children is their own way of communicating. It's more brutal, but it's also more true.

Is this how friendships begin, usually ? Probably not.

Sanji ends up with them a lot at school ; Luffy is determined to befriend him, and Zoro accepts it and follows the drummer's instinct blindly, because until now, Luffy never made any mistakes on the friends he chose. They only hang out in school though ; tey're not friends yet - aquaintances, maybe. Zoro still doesn't know what he feels toward the new kid ; he's weird, and he captivates him somehow. He seems rough, and he's not that nice sometimes ; somehow, Zoro and Sanji can only communicate through arguments – lots and lots of arguments that make Luffy laugh and Chopper scared. That's because Sanji is always quite agressive with him for some reason. Zoro doesn't mind ; he doesn't particularly like Sanji either, for now. But if Luffy does... Well, he doesn't really have a choice, does he ?

After school, Sanji never goes home with them. When Zoro, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp walk out of school and invite him to walk home with them, the new kid refuses flatly, barely says bye, and walks toward a expensive-looking black car. When the car passes by them, Zoro is pretty sure he sees a young, pink-haired woman driving ; he would have thought it's his girlfriend if he hadn't noticed how much they look like each other, even briefly in passing. Is it his sister ? Sanji is well-off, he must live in the expensive neighborhoods ; why would he walk through the dirty part of town, when he has a car and probably a manor somewhere ? Perhaps the rumors are true ; perhaps he is some pompeous kid who refuses to hang out to much with the poor public school kids.

No. Luffy wouldn't like Sanji so much if it was the case.

He only ever hangs out in school with him. Sanji always disappears in the slick black car at the end of the day, and on week-ends it's like he doesn't even exist. He doesn't contact them even if he has their numbers, and when they send him a message to hang out, his answer is always « too busy, sorry ». He doesn't seem sorry at all. It ennerves Zoro not to be able to figure him out properly ; this guy is a mystery, and he likes to keep it that way, apparently. The crew knows next to nothing about him : where he's from, why he arrived so late during the year, who is the lady with pink hair who picks him up every night after school, why he disappears during the week-end. No one dares to ask, though ; Sanji is still reluctant to hang out with them a lot, so they don't really want to make him feel even more uneasy by asking sensitive questions.

One Saturday, the crew is at their squat, sat together on the couches and chairs in the room. Luffy is by Nami's feet, drumming mindlessly on the coffee table as he so often does, while the redhead organizes papers, her glasses perched low on her nose. She's thinking about something, Zoro can see it. She has a plan in mind, and they will all blindly follow her as usual, because this is what they do. She sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose between two fingers.

« We've been absent too long, » she says. « We really need a real singer. No offense, Zoro. »

« None taken. »

« Ugh, this is so frustrating ! How do we even find a new singer ? » Nami whines, desperate. It is true that the situation is becoming urgent ; they have been on the low for too long in the music industry now, and they really need to get back on stage. Problem : it's impossible to do that without a proper singer in their ranks.

« I might have an idea, » Robin suddenly intervenes. She takes her phone out of her pockets and shows them a picture ; it's a poster on a wall in town, about the Baratie. Zoro frowns, then understanding illuminates his eyes : yes, of course the Baratie ! This restaurant is a famous venue, known for its classy ambiance, high quality food, and amazing stage. Every night, the restaurant welcomes a group or a singer ; whether they do good or bad at this venue basically determines the rest of their career. The Baratie is one of the best restaurants in town, and leads to amazing opportunities if you manage to throw a great show. Every single cook in this restaurant was also a trained musician, often members of old, retired groups who still wants to play some good music ; some nights, when no one has a show, or when a member of a group can't make it, the cooks themselves play some music and put on a show.

« Look at the dates, » she says, pointing at the picture. « Tomorrow night is a crew night. The cooks will perform, so that means they will be a lot a other musicians and groups attending to the show to watch in the public. It's the best place to get infos on potential singers. »

« Franky, your wife is a genius, I hope you cherish her properly, » Nami says, her eyes shining with a new hope. « I'll call to see if they can keep us a table for tomorrow night. Boys, you better dress nicely, because we're going to the Baratie. »

* * *

Nami told them to dress nicely, but even in his best shirt, Zoro feels underdressed. Around them, everyone is in suit and tie, dressed richly to go eat in the high class restaurant. They are sat at the bar, inside ; the decoration is simple but elegant, in order to suit every style of food and music. The light is low, the atmosphere cosy. The waiters are all dressed in black, impeccable in their uniforms. It feels rich ; it feels high quality. It would feel like something almost too pompeous for them, if Zoro didn't know that the Baratie welcomes every kind of group from every genre of music. The nights are programmed in advance so the public would know what kind of music to expect, and decide if they want to attend or not. The drinks are expensive, at the bar, but Nami accepts to spend some of the group money for the night, so Zoro doesn't think twice about the price when he orders a whiskey. He's legal already anyways, so he might as well enjoy his night, right ? The girls take cocktails, the three younger boys order colorful juices. Franky takes a good old cola, and Brook choses a tea for himself, sticking to his favorite drink of all time. Excited for the night, they wait for the show to start, while occasionnally looking for Sanji in the crowd. They don't see him anywhere yet ; perhaps he doesn't work on Sunday nights. Or maybe he starts his shift later in the night. As they speculate in between themselves, the light turns down, suddenly, and points toward the empty stage. The huge red curtain finally lifts itself, and there stand a few musicians, carefully preparing themselves to play. A few bottles of water are passed between the musicians, and they ajust the mics, play a few notes of their instruments to check the sound. The public's chatter settles in a few minutes while the crowd observes the musician.

Then on the stage enters Sanji.

He looks pristine, in his black tailored suit, black shirt, black shoes. He looks like a shadow slowly unstripping itself from the dark. He stands there in the middle of the stage, and takes the mic. The Strawhats are surprised to see him ; Zoro feels himself burn with the impatience and the want to know what Sanji can do. He's been burning of curiosity for the blonde guy since the very first day, even though he didn't want to admit it at first. Now is finally the time to learn something real about Sanji, something that isn't rumors or small details noticed over days of observation from afar. He watches as Sanji lightly taps on the mic, testing the sound. He coughs a little, suddenly looking a bit shy.

« So, good evening everyone. Tonight, all your musicians are a part of the Baratie's crew. I hope you'll enjoy the show. »

And as the music starts, Sanji stays on stage. He taps his foot to the rythm of the drum, lights himself a cigarette. He takes a deep drag, exhales slowly, and finally, he gets closer to the mic, and he sings.

_Do I look lonely?_  
_I see the shadows on my face_  
_People have told me I don't look the same_  
_Maybe I lost weight_  
_I'm playing hooky with the best of the best_  
_Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too_

His voice is full, deep, soulful. The melody is simple, yet his voice makes it complex, full ; as he gets further into the song, he slowly gets into character. His body relaxes, the way he lightly moves his body to the music gets smoother. He still has his cigarette, but he doesn't really smoke on it ; he did it for the aesthetic, Zoro guesses, he did it to feel more at ease. His voice is a wonder, Zoro is absolutely captivated. The way Sanji pronounced every syllables is delicious, and seems to tell a whole story through the music. The song is groovy, Sanji moves smoothly, his singing not at all impacted by his movements ; his breath is clear, regulated, calculated even ; he looks magnificent, dramatic, on stage. He looks like a comedian, telling stories through his words and through the melody of his voice. 

_I'm walking the long road_  
_Watching the sky fall_  
_The lace in your dress_  
_tingles my neck_  
_how do I live..._

His voice becomes softer, like a caress to the ear, delicious, soft, tender. There is something melancholy about the song, that Sanji's voice translate perfectly. Zoro can see the lonely walk of the character, he sees his nostalgia, he sees his dreams of a better world, a better end. On stage, Sanji tells the story through his movements too, his hand drawing patterns in the air in front of him, following the lyrics, the rythm, the melody. He is fluid when he drops a few notes, perfect control on voice. Tight control, Zoro can tell ; he's not the best singer, but he has had vocal training, and he can recognize someone who is a perfect master of their own voice. Sanji is one of them.

_The death of a Bachelor,_  
_Letting the water fall_  
_The death of a Bachelor_  
_Seems so fitting for_  
_happily ever after_  
_How could I ask for more ?_  
_A lifetime of laughters_  
_At the expense of the death of a Bachelor._

The chorus is absolutely freeing. Sanji's voice goes powerful and higher, reaching notes Zoro could only dream of singing. His range is incredible, he thinks as he listen to the blond's voice. He can sing low and high, deep and light, full and breathy. He has a perfect technique. The crowd is absolutely captivated by his voice, and yet Zoro can tell that the young man is holding in so much. He's not even close to singing with his whole heart, yet the song is already so full of life and stories. Sanji created a sort of intimacy with his public in only a few seconds of singing. He does it so effortlessly, like it's no big deal, like he doesn't have one of the best voices Zoro has ever heard. He has to admit it : Sanji is talented, and he's probably a lot more than just a rich, moody kid. He has to be more than that, to sing this song with this much passion.  
The song goes by too fast ; Zoro wishes it would have lasted longer. It was just too good to hear ; Sanji follows by several other songs, which all captivate his audience. On stage, he looks at ease, perfectly in his element. He looks like he belongs there, under the spotlights. Sanji is too good to hide behind the kitchen ; his place is there, on stage, forever. He should only ever be there.  
The evening goes by so fast that Zoro is taken by surprise when the show ends. He claps his hands, applauding the amazing performance, as he watches Sanji salute the crowd. Zoro feels as if a spell has been lifted from him and his friends. They all look exhausted from the emotions, impressed, surprised, somehow blown away by the blond's vocal power. Nami's eyes are shining with a new light, threatening and full of probably evil ideas. Luffy looks resolute, even more determined than earlier to get Sanji in his crew ; Zoro can see that everyone is thinking the same thing.

They need Sanji in their crew.

He's an amazing singer ; they have to get him to join their crew. They won't have an occasion like this one twice. On stage, the musicians and Sanji go through a few more songs, all groovy, a little jazzy but still intense like rock. Each time the strawhats are blown away by the performance. Zoro is practically vibrating in his seat, his eyes glued to the young man in costume on stage, fascinated : how can such a skinny, lanky, scrawny guy hold such a powerful voice ? And he's holding back too, Zoro feels it, he is sure of it. Sanji holds so much inside of him, yet he keeps it quiet most of the time. It's such a waste, Zoro thinks. Sanji could do so much more than singing here occasionally ; that voice deserves so much more. 

That voice has to join them.

Time goes by far too fast, and suddenly the show is over, and the service starts again. A barman comes and collects their empty glasses. They regroup, get closer in order to talk among themselves. They exchange excited comments, all agreeing on the fact that the performance was outstanding. Nami quickly explains to those who haven't met Sanji before why they were all so agitated.

« I didn't expect Sanji to have this in him ! » Usopp says. Zoro grunts in agreement.

« Guys. I want him in the crew. » Luffy is serious as he utters these words, and they all understand immediately that Luffy would do anything to get Sanji to join them. He's going to be unbearable to deal with, Zoro thinks, but it's not like they have a choice. And he agrees with them on that one : the blonde guy is annoying as hell and they can't stop fighting, but he's talented, and he isn't as bad as it seemed when they first met. He'd have his place in their crew.

They decide to stay at the Baratie a little longer and to call Sanji over if they see him. After a while, the blond enters the room, a tray charged with plates and glasses in hands, and he circulates around the tables, serving elegantly their meals to the clients. His balance is perfect, and his movements well oiled with familiarity and training. He's a professional, that's for sure. He gets closer to them, but he still doesn't see them, too focused on his work ; Luffy calls his name, loudly, and he almost jumps, surprised ; he doesn't seem to believe his eyes when he notices them. He rushes over, and as he approaches their table, his cheeks redden more and more. 

« What are you guys doing here !? » he whisper-screams. Robin smiles at him.

« We're here to enjoy the show. I don't think we've been introduced before, I'm Robin, his is my husband, Franky, and our friend, Brook. »

Sanji calms down around the lady and kisses the back of her hand as he introduces himself ; in moments like these, Zoro can indeed believe that Sanji has been raised in a noble family. Such manners can only be one of those ridiculous noble shit. He treats these ladies as if they were made of glass, when they could probably crush him in an instant. The two witches are wicked inside sometimes, and he doesn't even realize it. 

« Wah, Sanji, you were amazing up there! » Chopper says, stars in his eyes.

« So you work here ? Why didn't you say so earlier ? » Nami asks ; she doesn't sound mad, though, she's just teasing him. He blushes a little, suddenly embarrassed.

« I've been working here for a while now, yeah. Glad you enjoyed the show. »

« Sanji ! » Luffy exclaims. « Join my group ! »

« What are you talking about ? »

Nami takes the time to explain about their group, the Strawhats, and everyone's rôle. Luffy at the drums, Zoro and Franky playing the guitar, Brook the bass, Usopp as their producer for the songs, Chopper is their little genius soundman, Robin as their communicator on social platforms and Nami herself as the manager. Usually, groups only include the musicians and the singer, but to them, they all contribute together on the songs and shows, so they're all a part of the group. They're a crew, a family. When she's done introducing everyone, she marks a brief pause ;

« Our singer, Carrot, left. She moved away. We've been looking for a singer for a while, and, well... You were impressive up there. »

« What she means is : you wanna join ? » Zoro says, blunt as ever. Sanji stares him down, and doesn't say a thing.

« No. »

No. What ?

No !

Luffy's smile is reduced to nothing. Sanji doesn't give them the time to protest :

« I work here. I don't have the time for your group. Sorry. » He turns and leaves, smooth as a shadow, to slip back into the kitchen.

Well, that didn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. This chapter is a little calm still, but there will be a bit more action in the next chapter. I'll probably post the next part in two or three weeks.  
Thanks to all the lovely commenters who gave me the motivation to keep writing. <3
> 
> (sorry for the mistakes. english isn't my first language... I hope i didn't make too many though.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he can't believe he refused.

Sanji's service is finally over.

He waits for his sister in the back of the restaurant, slowly breathing in and out the smoke of his cigarette. He looks calm and collected ; inside, he is having a mental breakdown. His thoughts are going too fast for him to follow, and his emotions are so much and so different that he can only look emotionless.

He can't believe he refused.

Okay, yes he can. He has every reason to refuse the offer ; he doesn't really know them, it would be weird to enter a group of tight friends so early on the beginning of their relationship. And he doesn't have the time anyway, with his job at the Baratie taking so much time. It's the only moment he can really do what he loves : cooking for beautiful ladies, singing, and playing music. Sanji has always been an artistic person ; he's not about to give up his favorite things in the world for a group of people he only met recently.

But if you had accepted, you could have been a real singer, says a vicious voice in his mind, and he tries to erase it. He cannot. There's the Baratie, and there's his family, too. He's already lucky to have become invisible enough in his own family to be allowed to do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't get himself in trouble, doesn't ashame his family's honour, and doesn't show his face too much at home, unless he wants a kicking. He rubs at a bruise on his ribs, under his shirt ; if his father, if his brothers knew about his passion for singing... They never cared enough about him or about music to know that the Baratie's staff are all musicians, but they already think that him being a cook is shameful ; they only let him cook here because the Baratie is still a high class restaurant, with a great reputation. If his father was to know about his passion for singing... He shivers, just imagining the treatment he would receive is enough to make him want to puke. Among the Vinsmokes, only Reiju knows about his job as a singer, and she accepted to keep quiet about it. Sanji can't really count on his sister, he knows, she never came to help him when hs brother beat him up ; but at least she takes care of his wounds, and he knows, deep down, that she loves him, in her twisted kind of way. 

A slick black car slows down by the restaurant ; Reiju is here. It's time to go back to Hell.

« Had a good night ? » she asks as he enters the car. He grunts in answer. His sister is a woman, but she's his sister, and she's evil sometimes. Does she really deserve respect ? Not by his books.

The drive is silent, as it almost always is. Sanji is mentally bracing himself. He never knows what's going to happen to him once he gets home ; sometimes, no one is there, and he can slip into his room without crossing path with his brothers. Sometimes, they are here, and they laugh at him, beat him up, bruise his skin, tear him apart until he's a bloody mess. Reiju watches, and once they're alone, she picks him up and put him back together as much as she can without it being suspicious. His father watches, and belittles him, again and again, and reminds him of the cave under the manor, and the cells in there, and he says he's gonna be locked under there again if he keeps being such a useless child. Sanji braces himself, because he won't be able to answer, to fight back ; he'll have to take it all in, to accept his fate, and to resist silently. 

He hates it.

When they get home, the hallways are empty ; his brothers must be in their rooms, and his father in his study. He grabs the opportunity : barely wishing his sister a good night, he slips in the shadows and quickly but quietly moves to his room, his socks silencing his steps, avoiding to walk on the creaking parts of the floorboard. In a few minutes he is back in his room. A domestic, Cosette, comes by to ask him if he needs anything, and he only asks for a simple meal, thankful toward the lady. While he waits for his meal, he changes into something more comfortable than his work uniform ; oh the joy of slipping a pyjama on. He gets in bed, turns off the lights ; he rolls himself up in a ball, trying to take as little space as possible, and hides in his covers. He hopes he can get a full night of sleep tonight ; he hopes his brothers won't want to pay him a visit in the middle of the night and beat him up. He hopes the whole world will forget about him, just for a few hours.

* * * 

In the morning, Sanji quickly puts on his uniform, and tries to escape the house before anyone sees him, but his father catches him as he was about to leave ; he is then forced to have breakfast with the entire family. As at the table, Sanji picks at his food, the stress making his stomach hurt too much for him to be hungry. He forces down a piece of toast, swallowing the knot in his throat with great difficulty. Next to him, Reiju delicately drinks from her cup of tea, humming low under her breath in appreciation for the taste. In front of him, Yonji finds it amusing to kick him repetedly in the leg under the table ; it will leave a bruise. Sanji clenches his teeth and refuses to let out a sound. If he tries to defend himself, or if he reacts, it will only become worse. He's used to it, he can take it. Breathe in, breathe out. Forget about Father at the end of the table, forget about Yonji, Niji, Ichiji. He keeps his cool, in perfect control of himself. He knows control ; master in the kitchen, he directs fire and dances with knives, every movement is precise, detailled, important. On stage, every note must be just right, every emotion must be held in the voice ; in his house, every breath, every sound, every move makes him a victim of his brothers, and he has learnt their triggers, their habits, their tastes. He controls every single one of his emotions and reactions to make himself as small and forgettable as possible.

He's an actor. He fits his behavior to the person in front of him, and he adapts, constantly, never the exact same person. Who is he really ? Does he even exist ? He feels like a ghost among his family ; the failure, the mistake. He doesn't fit anywhere ; even at the Baratie, he feels like he could be doing so much more to show Zeff how thankful he is to have been taken in, trained and practically raised by him. He doesn't have a place, he doesn't belong. 

To his father's right, the seat, empty, leaves a deep ache in Sanji's heart.

After the breakfast, Reiju takes Sanji to school. He resents her for not defending him all these years, for watching on the side as he's being beaten up and broken apart, but he is thankful for the small attentions she shows him. Like taking him to school, for exampel ; a simple chauffeur could do that, but she insists on driving him to school. It's one of the only moments during which none of them have to pretend to be something they're not. They are silent, most of the time. Sometimes, Reiju asks a question, like at what time his service ends, where will she pick him up after class, how is his school, does he have friends. Everytime he answers simply ; his service ends at 11 pm, as always, they'll meet on the parking after class, his school is okay, he met a few nice people there. For a few minutes they pretend they are two normal siblings. When they arrive in front of the high school, he gets out of the car, she wishes him a good day and she leaves, disappearing in another street like she disappears from his life everytime his brothers torture him.

* * *

Luffy is persistent, and it is seriously starting to annoy the hell out of Sanji.

Wherever he goes to hide in the school, Luffy is here, asking him again and again to join the group. He will not back down. He keeps repeating that he wants someone in the group to make him food, and also they need a singer and he wants Sanji. The blond keeps saying no, but it's getting more and more annoying, and also hard to not say yes.

The thing is, he does really want to join in.

He wants it so badly. He never really had friends of his own age before, and Luffy and the others are the closest thing to it he's ever had. He has always been secluded to his room, a silent soul in a world where it doesn't fit. He does recieve love ; he had the luck to encounter Zeff, and the old man took a liking on him, despite his rough and tough act. He recieves love in a tough way, with a knock on the head when the old man is fondly annoyed at him, a pat on the head when he's proud of him, a hard slap on the back to motivate him. He really appreciates it ; he never experienced love ever since his mom's passing.

But he misses the tenderness of love.

And he sees it in the way this merry band of friends behave with each other. He sees it in the way Nami and Vivi hug to greet each other, in Chopper's admiration toward each and every of them, in Luffy's way of jumping on their backs when he sees them ; he even sees it in Zoro's eyes when he looks at them, silent but here in the way that matters most. He wants to be looked at this way. He wants someone to hug him around the shoulders, to talk about the most random things, to observe the world moving quietly around them. He wants someone to treat him like he belongs with them. They would probably end up looking at him that way, if he accepts. Luffy already smiles at him with the brightest expression he's ever seen on someone's face, and they only met a few weeks back. It would be so easy to give in, and to embrace their proposed friendship, this invitation, and his own passion.

Because God, does he love singing.

It's the only thing that makes him feel alive in this world, with cooking. When he sings, he feels aware of everything around him, yet nothing matters. He can pour out his emotions in his singing, and it's the only outlet he really has, which is why he loves the crew nights at the Baratie. He loves sharing, too. Always loved it ; he cooks so people can eat his food, and he sings so people can feel relieved, somehow, somewhere, deep down in their core. He wants his art to be an outlet for other people ; he wants people to use his voice, use him, to be relieved of their burden, if only just for a little while. Singing makes him feel connected to others, and he craves this connection, he craves the feeling of other people. 

But he can't.

His father will find out, and the punishment... Sanji doesn't even want to think about it. He can already hear his brother laughing at him, amused as they try to break him as much as they can. He can already see Reiju, smiling on the side, looking at him but not doing anything ; he can already feel the shame, shame for not being born right, for being a mistake. His mom kept telling him that he exists for a reason, that he deserved to be loved and respected. But as time goes on, Sanji finds it more and more difficult to remember that. And what he said to Luffy is true : he works at the Baratie, he can't abandon the old man, not after everything he's done for him ; Zeff raised him ever since he was fourteen, he taught him so much about cooking and about the world. He taught him more about music, old rock lover that he is.

« Sanji ! Come on already, join my group ! » Luffy says, loud as always.

« No, » Sanji answers again.

Having friends is a bad idea anyway. No one can find out how weak and small he is, or else the bullying would start at school too, and he already has his dose with what he gets at home. No one can find out that he's the mistake of his family, or else shame would fall onto their name, and his father will absolutely kill him with no mercy. No one can find out about the bruises on his body, or a scandal would irrupt on the political scene, and no one wants that. Sanji doesn't want that. 

Because he's afraid.

Because he's so small and frail, next to his brothers and his big sister ; next to his dad, tall and stern, cruel and cold. Because he's so alone, without the warm embrace of his mother, so alone in the cold walls of the manor.

« Come oooon ! » Luffy whines.

« No, » Sanji repeats. The words taste like ash as he pronounces them.

* * *

That night, at the Baratie, things are pretty calm for once. It's a slow night ; the show of the night is by a small indie group, with alternative music, which attracted a small crowd of calm and respectful but passionate fans, so things are easily handled. It is probably the reason why Zeff chooses this particular night to talk to him. He comes into the kitchen, grabs him rudely by the ear and drags him out of the room while Sanji insults him and tries to free himself.

« What the hell do you want ?! » he says, pissed off, once he's finally free from his evil grip.

« Why did you refuse to join that little group ? » The chef sternly asks, crossing his arms over his chest, and Sanji's heart misses a beat.

« How do you even know about that ? »

« I have eyes and ears everywhere in this goddamn restaurant, now you answer me. »

Sanji doesn't really know what to say. All of his excuses suddenly seem rather stupid and bland ; and the more serious excuses are too personnal to talk about with the old man, who doesn't have any idea of what is going on in Sanji's own home. Ignorance is bliss.  
Zeff sees his hesitation, and for a single second, his eyes soften ; them he kicks Sanji straight on the head with the side of his hand, and the teen splutters, embarrassed ; it makes him feel like a kid, whenever the old man does that.

« Are you a coward ? » Zeff suddenly says. His voice is harsh, but not devoided of love. « Or are you an idiot, refusing a golden opportunity like this ? Are you doing it for me ? Because this place would be a lot less messy without you, stupid little Eggplant. » 

Sanji knows his words hold nothing else but love. It still pisses him off to hear him say that, but that's probably what he needs to listen to right now.

« You're wasting yourself away, hiding in the kitchen like you do. » Sanji raises his head, his eyes wide open, staring at his mentor, the man he considers to be more of a father for him than Judge ever will be. The old man is looking at him with eyes full of tenderness, despite the harshness of his words.

« I'll think about it, » Sanji whispers, not really knowing how to feel.

The old man nods and walks away, after one last look of pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slower, shorter chapter this time, but it felt important to slide Sanji's point of view on the situation at this moment.
> 
> As always, I hope you liked it ! If you did please leave a comment or a kudo, it really encourages me to keep writing. 
> 
> See you ! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Today, at school, Sanji willingly sits with them during lunch hour.

He looks a little awkward, standing there, a little slouched as usual, his ears turning red as he asks if he can eat with them. It's the first time he asks ; usually Luffy drags him with them, and Sanji doesn't necessarily refuse, but he never made a move either. He sits to Zoro's right, and quietly takes two bento out of his bag ; he gives one to Luffy, who looks like he just won one billion of Belies.

« Now you can stop bothering me about it, » the blond simply says, and it is a shy attempt, but it's there. For the first time, Zoro feels like their attempt at friendship isn't just something they are forcing on Sanji ; he wants it too, it just seems like he doesn't know how to express it. Zoro sees it now. Luffy is overjoyed by this turn of event, and probably even more encouraged to make Sanji join their group. Zoro wonders if Sanji is aware of this ; given his attitude, he probably is, and isn't bothered by it. This sends a thrill through Zoro ; perhaps there is still a chance. The guitarist want to play with Sanji so badly ever since that night at the Baratie ; he knows that it would be passionnate, intense and beautiful. He can already picture it.

Lunch time is even more rowdy than usual. They're messy, loud, excited ; they all manage to get a taste of Sanji's cooking, and Zoro has to admit it's the best thing he's ever tasted in his entire life. He doesn't say that though, and he outrageously lies as he says the food is pretty average. This lights up another fight between the two boys ; Nami is screaming at them to stop, Vivi is trying to calm her down, while Usopp, Luffy and Chopper cheer for them. Zoro notices that as time goes by, Sanji's posture shows that he feels more at ease. His back straighens, the crease of worry disappears from his forehead. As he relaxes, slowly but surely, he participates more and more to the conversation, laughs with his ladies, and the carefully crafted persona sheds itself to reveal, under the quiet shadow, a nice and smiling young man. Sanji seems more approachable to them, this time ; something changed.

After class, they walk together out of the school. As soon as they pass the gates, Sanji lights himself a cigarette, and as they usually do, they start a light conversation, all together. Little by little, they say goodbye ; Usopp and Kaya leave together, hand in hand, walking toward a smooth white car where a chauffeur waits for them. Luffy's big brother, Ace, comes to get him and Chopper on his firy bike and the three of them disappear in the distance ; Vivi and Nami decide to go have a girly quality time together, and then suddenly only Zoro and Sanji are left in the silence. Zoro is surprised that Sanji is still there ; usually, he's the first one to disappear in the distance in his slick black car, but not this time, visibly.

« No one's coming to pick you up ? »

« Nah, my sister's busy, and I start work later tonight. »

His sister. The curious pink haired lady, always dressed elegantly from what Zoro has seen ; the two siblings look exactly like each other, even their eyebrows are similar – genetic is weird. The lady, who looks a little too posh, a little too proper next to Sanji. His family must be really strange.

But his sister not coming means that he's free for a least a few hours, and that gives Zoro an idea. Until now, he hasn't done anything to show the blond that he wants him in the group ; it's time he did something about it too. 

« Wanna come over to our place ? »

« Your place ? »

« We have a sort of squat, not too far away. Wanna come by ? »

It's weird, to have a normal conversation with Sanji. Up until now, they were always squabbling, fighting over the smallest things, and Zoro likes this sort of rivalry installed between them, but he also likes this ; just being able to talk to him, with no animosity.

He's surprised when Sanji accepts, but he doesn't let it show.

Instead, he simply starts walking, and Sanji follows quietly. The silence isn't uncomfortable ; one thing the two of them quickly and implicitely agreed on is the fact that they're both pretty reserved about their feelings. They walk together for a few minutes, not really saying anything ; Zoro loses his way for a few moments, but thankfully Sanji doesn't seem to notice ; the neighborhood must be foreign to him, since he grew up in the richer part of the city.

When they arrive, Sanji looks around, curious and appreciative of the space they have. The old warehouse has been entirely modified by Franky and Usopp ; the two men created seperate areas for each one of them, the equivalent of a bedroom basically. Carrot's room is now empty, she took all of her belongings with her when she left. There is also a common room, with couches and chairs and coffee tables in a corner, a small kitchen in another, and in the middle, a space large enough to fit a drumset, two guitars, a bass, a piano and a microphone. This space is their only, and each of their personnalities are reflected on it ; it feels like home, and Sanji seems to notice that. He doesn't look out of place, here, Zoro thinks. He could belong here too, in this mess of a place.

Zoro grabs his guitar, sits on the couch and let his fingers play with the strings of the intrument. Sanji looks at him, for a few seconds, before he sits next to him. The silence is disrupted only by the light sound of the guitar ; Zoro feels comfortable, here, next to Sanji, with his guitar in hands.

« Wanna sing something ? » he asks. Sanji doesn't answer. Zoro looks at him ; their eyes meet, and Zoro is taken by the storm he finds in the blue of his eyes. 

« I can't. »

Sanji turns his head the other way, as if he wanted to forget Zoro's presence. Asking wasn't the best idea, perhaps ; he doesn't want Sanji to act defensive, he wants him to open up a little. But his curiosity gets the best of him, as usual. 

« Why ? »

Silence.

« Because if I say yes to you, I'll end up saying yes to Luffy too. »

Zoro's heart starts beating faster. He knew it ; he knew Sanji wants to sing with them too. He keeps repeating he can't because of his work, but he never said he did want to. Zoro doesn't want to push his luck, so he doesn't insist ; he starts playing lightly again, mindlessly toying the strings. 

« Okay. But you have to know one thing ; Luffy won't back down unless you sincerely tell him that you don't want to join. So unless you're a coward, I suggest you fix your issue quickly and join already. »

« Fuck off, Mosshead. » there's no real heat behind the words. They exchange a look, and Zoro knows Sanji understood him clearly. They stay together in the silence, for a while ; they don't talk much, but it's like they don't need to. A moment passes before Sanji finally decides to leave for work. As they say bye, Zoro is under the impression that they reached another step of familiarity and friendship.

* * *

« Wanna join my group ? » Luffy asks, overexcited.

« No, » Sanji answers, exasperated.

* * *

Moments like these happen more and more often. Just the Zoro and Sanji finding each other alone, together ; they talk a little, about the superficial things. Sanji shows interest in the group's activities, and he asks about their past concert, the summer tour they went on, everyone's rôle in the crew. More often then not they argue for a while, before falling back into their comfortable silence. Sanji's presence starts to feel familiar next to him ; he still doesn't know about the guy, but he appreciate his companionship, and the two of them reached a silent agreement : they are, indeed, friends, somewhat. And it's easy to be together.

Sanji still makes himself scarce during the week-end, but sometimes, after school, he hangs out with them at the squat, and looks at them playing music together with envy in his single visible blue eye. He didn't accept their proposition yet, but it still stands ; and regardless of his decision, they consider him to be a part of their crew now. Weeks passed since their first encounter, and Sanji now knows each and every one of them. He cooks Luffy his favorite meals, gives his opinion on Nami's last outfit she bought, quietly holds conversations with Brook around a cup of tea ; he gives compliments to Chopper which make him wiggle with joy, lends a hand to Usopp when the latter moves the intruments around in the room to install everything properly. Franky and Robin took a liking on him and the three of them are often found together around the small kitchen of the squat.

And he looks at Zoro, really looks at him. 

The two of them are almost always next to each other, basking in the other's presence, two silent souls enjoying the simple feel of being with friends. Sometimes, they only have to look at each other to guess what the other is thinking ; their relationship is easy in the best way. They argue violently while knowing the heat behind their words isn't hate, but excitement of being together. Zoro himself is surprised by this turn of event, especially with the way their relationship started, but he is glad ; he's glad to have another guy to real the whole group in when they disperse themselves a little too much. 

« You guys seem close, » Nami notices one Saturday. Sanji, like every weekend, isn't here.

« True, » says Usopp, nodding his head. « You two are always together. »

« It's just that sometimes, he's not as annoying, that's it, » Zoro grumbles under his breath ; it's the biggest lie he ever told the crew, and by their smirks as they say « yeah, right, » they know it too.

* * *

« Hey Sanji ! Join my group ! » Luffy says, trying to muster up all of his authority.

« No, » Sanji answers, laughing at Luffy's face.

* * *

Sanji plays the piano, one day.

It's just the two of them at the squat again ; except this time, when they enter the common room, Sanji doesn't sit on the couch like he usually does. This time, he walks to the piano, hesitates for a second, before sitting fast on the piano chair. The pad of his fingers caresses the notes for a few minutes before he really starts playing. His long, thin finger play with hesitation but familiarity ; like he hasn't played in a while, and he's trying to find his footing again. It must also be strange for him, to play in front of someone ; Zoro didn't even know he played the piano, but he remembers his habit of tapping his fingers on every plane surface his hands find themselves onto, and suddenly this revelation isn't much of a surprise. 

The music is elegant, classy, but still melancholy, somehow. It hold nostalgia for something distant, something unattainable. For once, it's Zoro who sits on the couch, and just listens. His eyes trail on Sanji's silhouette, moving with the musical ; on his hands moving swiftly on the keyboard, on his fingers playing with the notes. He makes a few mistakes, but it doesn't even matter ; what matters is him, finding his way back to the music, embracing it again. 

It lasts only for a moment, suspended in time.

When the last note rings in the air, they stay silent for a moment ; Sanji turns around slowly to look at him. He looks happy and sad, excited and scared at the same time. Appreciative but apprehensive. Zoro offers him a tiny smile.

« When was the last time you played ? »

« At least a few month. I don't have a piano at home anymore. »

Zoro doesn't push when he sees Sanji's expression going darker. 

« Brook is a good pianist. You should play with him one of these days, he'd love it. »

A little laugh escapes from Sanji's throat. He turns back toward the keyboard, caressing the keys with his fingers, barely touching them. His hands are so frail, so thin, yet so strong and precise, fast, powerful. Beautiful.

They bask in the quiet echo of the piano for a few more minutes. In a while, the rest of the crew will arrive, and they won't be able to enjoy it anymore.

* * *

« Join my group, » Luffy says, out of habit.

« Okay, » Sanji answers. 

All hell breaks lose.

* * *

Once they settle down, they talk about it more seriously. Everyone is sat in the common room of their squat ; Sanji, between Zoro and Luffy on the couch ; Nami, in the armchair in front of the three of them, Robin sat on one arm of the chair. Usopp on the other armchair, looking between them all with nervous eyes, and Chopper sat at his feet on the floor, visibly distressed by the tension in the room. Franky and Brook, standing next to Usopp, quiet, mature souls watching over them all.  
Nami looks authoritative, her arms crossed over her chest, fixing Sanji with a stern glance.

« Sanji, are you serious about this ? You were pretty insistent on not wanting to join us. »

« Nami, my dear, it's not that I didn't want to, it's that I couldn't. »

« And what changed ? » she challenges.

« I talk to my old m- to my boss. He told me I could take fewer hours. »

Zoro knows there's another issue that Sanji won't talk about, but he doesn't mention it. He still has to dig a little, to understand the blond better ; he still hasn't figured him out completely. But he does know that Sanji wants to join, probably since the beginning.

« Alright, » she says, half convinced. « So, you're going to have to sign a contract, I'll let you read it. Then we'll see together for the rest of the formalities. »

A lot of reading later, Sanji finally signs his contract, accepting to be the singer of the group at least until their graduation – since none of them knew what would happen to them after that, the contract is limited to this period of time, and will be renewed later on. There are various minor conditions to which Sanji accepts without any issues ; the pen scraps on the paper, and that's it, Sanji belongs with them, officially. Luffy jumps out of his seat out of excitement, then smothers Sanji in a chokingly tight embrace. Zoro catches Nami's eyes, and they shine with relief and joy ; Zoro knows that his own eyes shine just as bright as hers. 

« Alright, settle down everyone, we still have a few things to review. First of all, Sanji, you can bring all the stuff you want in the empty bedroom we have here ; that way you can spend the night or just have your own creative space. »

Zoro notices Sanji's change of breath pattern, and his expression seems clearer. He looks quite happy with this turn of event ; Zoro wonders why. Well, he heard the Vinsmokes had a lot of children, so perhaps Sanji is just looking for his own space ?

« Here's the current schedule for out repetitions, » she says, handing him a paper. « We can find ways to arrange it around your work hours if needed. »

« I'm also going to create you an account on twitter, » Robin explains. « It's important to interact with the fans, to be closer to them and to promote the group. I'll install in on your new phone. »

« I get a new phone ? »

« Yes, consider it as your work phone, we found it to be easier to handle that way. »

they talk about the formalities for a little while, and finally settle everything properly. Zoro gives a tap on Sanji's back to welcome him in the crew, and Sanji bumps their shoulders in return, quiet and discreet acknoledgement – well, not so discreet, according to the amused glance Robin sends him.

This year is going to be so fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Sanji doesn't come to class.

It feels almost unatural, to stand there with Sanji.

They are all at the squat, settling in, getting their instruments. They're all still in their uniforms ; they just got back from school, classes ever as boring. Zoro spent his entire day looking at the automn leaves slowly falling down their branches, crispy on the wet ground. The only thing he wrote is song lyrics, written in the corner of his copybook, inspired by automn, school, boredom. He feels himself alive again as he grabs his favorite accoustic guitar, old, white, full of dear memories with a now gone friend. He holds it with reverence, as always respectful toward his passed best friend's instrument, sure from the bottom of his heart that her soul is there, deep in the core of the wood, vibrating with him as he plays. He gently tests the strings, adjusting them a little bit, satisfied when the guitar sounds perfect. He has always had a ear for it.

To his left, Sanji stands in front of the microphone, and he looks conflicted. He's uncomfortable, and he looks like he's trying to shrink on himself, to take up as little space as possible. He does that often ; sometimes, he spaces out, and suddenly, he seems to want to disappear, making himself as small as possible, retreating to the shadows, where he suddenly seems unattainable. Zoro sees him start to bow his head, and he knows that Sanji will slouch and curve his back, dropping his head in between his shoulders ; he sees it coming, and tries to stop it.

« Scared, curly-brow ? »

Okay, so this maybe isn't the best attempt. But Zoro doesn't really know how to communicate without being confrontational. It works anyways ; Sanji stance goes from defensive to offensive. He turns toward him, ready for a fight.

« You wish, mosshead. »

Zoro can feel a shiver running up his body, and he puts in on the excitement ; ever since that night, at the Baratie, Zoro has been dreaming of playing music with Sanji. He bets it will be like everything else between them : intense, passionnate, powerful, liberating. Strong.  
Luffy sits behind his drumset, and shares an excited look with Zoro ; next to him, Nami reviews their current set lit with careful attention, judging if it is good enough for a future possible album. They've started working on a few melodies, a few songs, and their album is starting to take a revolted turn ; in this one, they poured mostly their feelings about the twisted society they live in, with the authorities pushing the young people to join the government's army, criminality on the rise, manipulation, authoritarian ways. Their generation is angry, and it shows : the Strawhats are popular among their school, despite all the shenanigans they get into, and their reputation is on the rise ever since their summer tour. 

« So, what do we start with ? Sanji, you reviewed the songs I gave to you ? » Nami asks, taking charge of leading the group since Luffy, too excited, seems unable to do anything else than jump on his stool.

« Yes, I learned most of them already. »

« Good, that was quick ! » Nami says, impressed. She must have given him quite a number of songs to review, to be that surprised ; the witch is exigent after all.

« I'm used to it, I had to learn a lot of songs for the Baratie nights. So, what do we start with ? »

« Let's start with Teenagers ! » says Luffy, and as a rule, what Luffy decides, they all follow blindly. Teenagers is a good choice too, after all, a good warm up. It sounds very rowdy, very contry-rock, the chords are easy and pleasant to play with ; it is also a good warm up for the voice, using an wide range of notes. This song is a good bonding song for musicians, since it is so enthusiastic ; it brings them closer together, it gathers them and makes them enjoy the moment, usually, when they play it. Zoro cannot wait to see what Sanji is going to be like, on this song ; when he last heard his voice, he was so controlled, so perfectly jazzy. Will he fit this type of music too ?

They get ready, and wait for Sanji's queue to start playing. He gets closer to the mic, takes a deep breath ; he exchanges a glance with Zoro, and suddenly, there is a fierce light in his eyes, and he starts singing.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do 

His voice is low, and full of a difficultly contained anger, vibrating powerfully through the room. Zoro starts playing, repetitive chords dripping from the guitar in a dirty, raw sound. Zoro drums the strings of his electric guitar, but his attention is entirely on Sanji. He's watching his posture, following his rhythm. Sanji is still a little tense, but Zoro imagines it is normal, for a first repetition. Both hands on the mic, his posture a little slouched, but he's breathing evenly, eyes closed and brows frowned as he sings. His voice is still tightly reined in, but it sounds less manufactured and more raw as it comes out of his throat. Slowly, he unravels, he blooms ; Zoro can see him get into it more, and he feels himself pulled into the music in reponse.

_Because the drugs never work_  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine 

The band joins them, Luffy coming strong with a steady beat, Brook joining in with his bass, and Franky getting into the chords of his guitar, a playful smirk on the lips. Sanji's voice goes higher, freeing, naked raw, enthousiastic, angry. Perfect. Zoro feels a shiver running up his back, and his heart beats faster and faster. Never did he think Sanji's voice could sound like that, almost scorched, dirty, but here he is, and he sings his heart out, completely submerged into the song, pouring out the exact feeling the lyrics were written with. Zoro didn't know Sanji contained so much anger inside of him, but it is dripping out of every sounds he makes, even in his pronounciation. It's so surprising Zoro almost forgets to play for half a second. He can see it, the picture Sanji visualizes in his mind as he sings the song like he tells a movie. He can feel the indignation toward the authorities, throwing young people into a harsh training and even harsher rules, trying to manipulate young minds into becoming soldiers.

_They said all_  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me 

As the chorus starts, Zoro thinks, fuck it. And he plays with his all, throwing himself into the song almost desperately, sweat coating his forehead under the passion and effort he puts into playing. He walks up to Sanji, needing him, needing this newfound connection between them ; and Sanji turns toward him, and he moves with the song, he moves with Zoro, his blond hair in a mess, eyes shining with so many different feelings. They headbang to the song, jumping around ; Luffy hits his drums harder than ever before, a crazy smile on his face, like he's never been this happy before in his entire life. Zoro glances at Sanji again, and he meets a single blue eye, taunting him with a challenge ; can you play even better than this ? Can you follow me ? » it seems to ask, and Zoro is never one to back down from a challenge. The two of them are close, so close, bodies moving together with the song, and Sanji is belting out notes more beautiful than heaven itself, cheeks red, graceful movements despite how primal all of it it. He's beautiful ; Zoro knows he's fucked.

The song is, once again, over too soon. Zoro wishes it could last forever, this euphoria he felt, but every good thing has an end, and when the last notes resonate in the room, Nami, Robin, Usopp and Chopper burst out in applause. 

« That was amazing ! » Luffy exclaims, jumping up and down on his seat, and Zoro can only agree ; he feels exhausted in the best kind of way, sweating, smiling, and he has an uncontrollable urge to laugh out of sheer excitement. Sanji himself looks surprised, as if he didn't expect any of this to come out to him. 

« I never heard my voice like that, » he admits, seemingly at a loss for words.

« It's because you let go, this time, » Luffy answers, serious, nodding his head. To this, Sanji doesn't seem to know what to say. He stays silent, looking troubled. When he raises his eyes again, Zoro's meet them ; the guitarist offers him a tiny smile, holding all the pride and the euphoria of playing together ; hesitantly, Sanji answers with a smile of his own, small, blushing a little bit.

_* * *_

Sanji settles in quickly and quietly, as if he has always been there. The machine is well oiled between them now ; they all have their habits and they work around each other, one for all, all for one. Zoro notices that the singer stays quite a lot at the squat on the week-end now ; he sometimes even sleep there, saying that he's too lazy to go home. His presence is everywhere ; in the delicious and spicy smell in the kitchen, in the cooking books in the common room, in his new room, fully lived-in and incredibly organised – is Sanji a control freak ? It wouldn't surprise him.

One weekend, it's just the two of them at the squat. The others come in sometimes during the day but don't stay for more than a few hours each ; at the end of the day, it's only Sanji and Zoro, both in their rooms. Zoro is writing lyrics on a notebook, trying to stay concentrated on the words, trying to fit in with the song he already composed a few days earlier. He feels like he is holding on something good, and he wants to be able to show it to the rest of the crew later that week. 

Zoro is probably the one who stays the longest in the squat.

He practically lives there, most of the time. His father is often absent, working, and he leaves for entire weeks sometimes ; Mihawk is a busy man. So when his dad isn't home, which is most of the time, Zoro lives in his room in the squat. He has his entire life here : his favorite guitars in a corner of the room, his bed with his most comfortable pillow, pictures, memories, lots of paper and pens to write songs too. He doesn't mind being alone most of the time ; he enjoys the peace and quiet. But today, he can't stop thinking, and he doesn't like it.

Sanji.

There is a mystery around him ; around the way he sneaks in and out of the room without anyone noticing, the way he's so secretive, never really talking about himself except when he tells stories about the Baratie. The way he dresses elegantly, like a rich kid, but swears like a sailor ; his posture, so proud yet unsure, hesitant, small. His attitude, ever changing from silent to angry to flirty to uninterested. There is a mystery in his voice, in the emotions and power it holds, in the sheer talent he possesses. And Zoro is drawn to him, irresistibly so ; he can't stop trying to reach the singer, and the latter always seems to slip back from his grip and into the shadows. 

Zoro is interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at the door. Sanji enters, staying close to the doorstep. 

« I'm gonna cook dinner, you want something in particular ? »

« Onigiri, » Zoro answers immediately. Sanji snorts, used to this answer ; Zoro absolutely loves onigiris.

« Should have expected this answer. What are you doing ? »

« Writing lyrics- no, don't look, asshole, it's not done yet ! » he screams when Sanji tries to grab the notebook.

« Fine, fine, » Sanji pouts. They settle back into their usual comfortable silence ; Zoro breaks it by hesitantly asking :

« Do you write ? »

Sanji stays quiet a long time.

« Sometimes, » he says. « But it's never really pretty. »

« Can I read ? »

« … Maybe someday. »

And that's enough for now, so Zoro doesn't push. Instead, he lets Sanji slip out of the room, and he tries to stop thinking about him. Why is his mind so obsessed by the blond lately ? Sanji seems to be all he thinks about, ever since that first rehearsal they had together. He wants more from Sanji, so much more, but he has to be patient. 

So for now, is it enough.

_* * *_

One day, Sanji doesn't come to class.

That's weird, he's always there, and never made a habit out of ditching class for nothing. Zoro immediately assumes he's sick. His absence is weird ; during lunch break, they all stare sadly at their own bento, sad to not be able to taste Sanji's cooking this time. They all got used to his presence with them ; him not being here feels unnatural now. Nami says she sent him a message, but he didn't answer. That's even weirder ; Sanji being the real gentlman that he is, never misses an opportunity to please a lady. He must be seriously sick, if he doesn't even answer to Nami.

That day, after school, they decide to not have a rehearsal, since Sanji isn't here and they could all use a break. Everyone goes back home, and Zoro walks to the squat anyway, because where else would he go ? Alone in a cold appartment ? No, thank you. When he reaches the squat, though, something immediately feels off. He quickly goes to the common area, and what he sees freezes the blood in his veins.

Sanji doesn't look like himself.

His face is covered in bruises, his bottom lip is split open, and blood pours out of a cut above his brow. His head is bleading too, dirtying his blond hair in dark, sticky blood. Zoro can't see the rest of his body under his clothes, but he can see from the way Sanji holds himself that he's badly hurt.

« What the fuck happened ? »

« Zoro, » Sanji breathes, « I-I didn't know where to go so- »

« Hey, it's okay, shh, just tell me where you're hurt. »

During the next few minutes, Zoro frantically runs around looking for ways to sooth Sanji's bruise. He comes back with ice in a cloth, alcohol and band aids. He sits on the couch by Sanji, carefully holds his face in one hand, the other dabbing a cloth drenched in alcohol to desinfect the cuts. Sanji hisses but doesn't move, clenching his jaw. Zoro tries to be as delicate and careful as possible, not wanting to hurt Sanji more. He gently tangles a hand in Sanji's hair, looking for the source of all the bleeding ; he finds a bruise on the site of his head, carefully dabs it with the cloth, patiently, then he applies the ice on the bruise to reduce the swelling as much as possible. A moment passes, in complete silence, during which Zoro takes care of Sanji. When he's done, he keeps a hand in Sanji's hair for a little longer than necessary, an urge he doesn't understand and can't stop. His fingers untangle themselves from his blond hair, and lays on his shoulder instead.

« What happened, Sanji ? » he asks seriously. « Was it a gang, or something ? Do we need to go beat up someone ? »

« No. No, don't get into this please, » Sanji almost begs, but Zoro cannot take no for an answer now ; he needs to know what got Sanji in such a messy state.

« Tell me, goddamnit ! » he finally lets out. « You've been hiding something, I know ! Where are you when you disappear like that ? »

« I'm at home, » Sanji breathes.

« And who... » A terrible idea suddenly comes to Zoro's mind. Sanji says he's at home when he disappears ; the only other people at home are his family, right ? And that would explain so much ; it would explain his ability to appear and disappear in the shadow, his habit of making himself small, tiny, closed off on himself. It would explain why he never really wants to go home ; why he stays at the Baratie all the time, and why he sleeps so often at the squat these days instead of going home. It would explain why he's so closed off, so secretive, so difficult to give his trust. It would explain everything.

« Sanji, is it... is it your family ? » he asks, his voice low.

Sanji doesn't say anything, and that, in itself, is already an answer.

« The bastards. The motherfucking bastards, we have to do something- »

« No ! You think this is something I can fight ? They're the most powerful family in this town, they can sweep everything under the rug, and the consequences... » Sanji shivers. « No, I can't say shit. The only thing I can do is... leave. And they know I've been trying, hence... »

Zoro is at a loss for words. What can he do ? He hates himself for not noticing before ; he could have known, if only by the way Sanji is always incredibly well put together in long sleeved shirts – even when it's too hot to wear long sleeves. Now that he thinks about it, he's never seen Sanji in the locker room. He should have known.

« You couldn't have known. »

Zoro raises his head, and their eyes meet.

« I was careful. I didn't want any of you to know, because I didn't want the pity. So I hid everything ; you couldn't have known. »

That's his way to tell him not to feel guilty. Zoro nods, not entirely accepting it, but still acknowledge Sanji's opinion on the matter. He doesn't know what to say, but he does know what he wants to do. Gently, he pulls Sanji to him into an embrace, the very first they ever share. Affection is common in their group, but until now Zoro and Sanji were never very physical ; tonight, though, Zoro feels the urge to take his friend in his arms. Sanji tenses up a second, then he relaxes, and his arms loop around Zoro's shoulder. Sanji's face hides in Zoro's neck, and the latter noses gently at the blond hair. Sanji's breath is shaking ; Zoro pretends not to notice the tears on his shoulders. Instead, he presses his hands against Sanji's back, pulling him in more, closer, chest to chest.

« We're gonna get you out of this, » he promises.

Sanji nods against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, hope you liked it. <3
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you liked it !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows.

Sanji has been pulling away this week, he knows if, but he can't stop himself. He ditched class at the beginning of the week, his injuries too obvious to go out, so he stayed secluded in his room, locked away in his own little world. His brother came to taunt him behind the closed door, and at night his sister would sneak him in some food, but otherwise he was alone most of the time. As always his father completely ignored his existence ; he tends to do that when Sanji doesn't do anything that goes against his will. The second half of the week, once his visible injuries healed, he finally went to class, but made himself small, unexisting. During lunch he went with the crew but didn't say a word, and carefully avoided Zoro's eyes.

He knows. 

That is still a shock to him. Somebody knows his biggest secret ; at first he was scared that Zoro would talk about it to the others, but he made him promise that he wouldn't, and if there is one thing that Sanji knows for sure about the mosshead, it's that he's a man of his words. That night, when they pulled away from their embrace, they stayed together in silence for a while ; Sanji made him promise not to talk about it, and not to ask questions either. Zoro promised, reluctently ; then he asked him to spend the night at the squat, as least, so Zoro could check on him if he had issues with his injuries. Sanji accepted, and with Zoro's help he walked to his room and laid on the bed. Exhausted, he fell asleep in a second. In the morning, when he woke up, he slipped away before Zoro could even wake up, and he has been carefully avoiding him ever since. 

He doesn't know how to deal with this. 

He feels... exposed. He wasn't ready to talk about it to someone ; he revealed how weak he is to Zoro, something he wanted to hide more than anything else. He's not ready to talk about the punches in the face, the kicks in the guts, the little cell in the cave he was locked in during an entire summer holiday because he didn't manage to get a grade as good as his siblings'. He doesn't want to answer to all the questions, he doesn't want to open up, he's scared. Scared of being hurt, scared of being looked at differently. He's not weak ! Or is he ? After all this time, shouldn't he have learned how to toughen up, how to defend himself ? 

But... Zoro doesn't look at him any different.

Oh, Sanji can feel the worried glances behind his back, but this is only natural ; the last time they talked, Sanji was hurt, and Zoro is probably concerned with the state of his injuries. He shouldn't be ; Sanji knows how to take care of himself. That's the one thing he learned, after years of being harassed by his siblings. But Zoro doesn't look at him with pity. And Sanji doesn't really understand why, but he's glad for it ; he's almost thankful for it. 

«Oi, Curly-brow. »

The young man stops walking through the hallway on his way out and turns around ; Zoro stands there, looking a little too determined for Sanji's comfort. He walks up to him, and Sanji backs away a little, strangely intimidated.

« How are you ? »

the question surprises him a little, but he doesn't let it show. Instead, he rolls his eyes and sighs.

« I'm fine. Are you worried, mosshead ? »

« So what if I am ? »

Sanji doesn't know what to answer to that ; shocked into silence, he slowly realizes that perhaps, after all these weeks, Zoro actually considers him as a friend. And perhaps it is mutual. Sanji has friends ; Zoro, and the rest of the crew. This slowly sinks in, the weight of this realization dropping on his shoulders. He's not alone anymore ; Zoro knows.

« I'm okay, I promise. »

Zoro nods.

« Good. Didn't see you much this week ; you should come hang out at the squat. » this means don't pull away from us, and Sanji nods in return.

« Missed me ? »

« In your dreams. »

* * *

they're laying on the floor in the common room, their bodies in opposite directions, heads close to each other. Zoro has his guitar on his chest, slowly strumming the strings in a mindless melody, and Sanji is smoking, only it's not just a simple cigarette this time. He needed somethig stronger for once, after the hell week that it was. Sanji is thinking ; there is so much in his head and he can't focus, so he's using the weed to help his mind focus on one problem at a time.

First, there's his family.

His brothers are complex and contradictory. They don't consider him as their brother – the feeling is mutual – but they spy on him, they watch him all the time, and they don't want him to be associated to anyone else but this family. What is their goal ? They hate him, but they want him for himself ; he's their toy, to them. They own him, that's what they think, and this is so unerving to know. 

Then, there's the crew. 

His brothers know that he's been hanging out with new people, and they're not pleased with it, neither is his father. Only Reiju seems happy that he found his place somewhere else, away from this family. But the rest are none too happy about Sanji's frequentation ; they don't want to be associated with the people Sanji knows, so they don't want Sanji to know anyone they don't approve of.

Finally, there's Zoro. 

Why can't Sanji pull away from him ? It seems impossible to back away from Zoro ; whenever he tries, the other reels him in, really close again. Sanji doesn't even really want to back away from Zoro anyways ; he finally found someone he's on equal ground with ; in their rivalry, in their banter, Zoro is no better than Sanji, and Sanji is no better than Zoro. They're both children trying to get a kick out of the other. And then there are moments like these, where they just lay together on the floor, staring at the ceiling, peacefully enjoying the music Zoro plays distractly on his guitar. Sanji doesn't want to lose this either, this bond that they have through music. This connection, it's everything. It's unique, something you find only once in a lifetime ; Sanji wants to deepen it, a little, curiously, just to see. 

« What are you thinking about ? » Zoro asks.

« I'm thinking that we should write together someday. »

At this, Zoro's fingers still on the strings of the instrument. They turn their heads toward each other ; the tips of their nose are almost brushing, and Sanji almost goes crossed-eye as he tries to look into Zoro's eyes.

« I thought you didn't really write. »

« I do write ; it's just not pretty. Not clean. Angry. »

« Have you seen our lyrics ? » Zoro scoffs. « Who cares if it's not clean ? If it's good, it's good. And it doesn't have to be pretty to be good. »

Maybe he's right. Sanji takes a drag out of his joint, deep, and he feels himself floating away, drifting in his thoughts. It's so easy to let yourself go, like this. Perhaps Zoro sees that Sanji is more open today than any other day ; maybe that's why he ends up asking :

« Did you ever write about your family ? »

« I thought you promised not to ask questions, » Sanji says back.

« Yeah, but this is about music, not really about your personnal issues. »

« Cheater. No, I never write about them. Don't know what to say. »

He hates them ; he pities them ; he ressents them. They took everything from him : his pride, his honor, his individuality, his passion, his life. They are robots, not really alive, just trying to conquer everything because that's what they were told to do. 

« I have three brothers. I hate them, they hate me. I have a big sister too, I guess she's okay. »

Ichiji is cold, calculating, silent and smooth, very much like a robot. He likes to play chess, and is forever salty that he can never beat Sanji. Niji is more angry, more intense ; he likes to beat people up just for fun, he runs on energy that makes him mad, all the time. He's explosive, and Sanji fears him the most, probably. Then there's Yonji, his only younger sibling, only by a few minutes ; he's childish and unerving, but he's not the worst. He's probably a little softer than the first two. And Reiju, well... Sanji can't figure her out, and neither can his three other brothers. She's always been quite the mystery, and she likes to keep it that way. Sometimes, Sanji wishes he could see more of her true self.

« You seem to have a lot to say to them. »

Yeah, he does. He could never talk to his brothers, not even to his sister ; they were all too distant, too closed off, to different from him. They can never communicate properly ; the only conversations he has with his brothers are through kicks and punches, and with his sister, the conversations are always plain, void of any interest, any true meaning. 

Oh god, that's it.

« You're a genius ! » Sanji exclaims. 

« I know. What did I say ? » 

Sanji wants to talk to his siblings, not only about them. Thats it, that's the secret. This realization makes him vibrate with the need to write a thousand words. 

« Let me grab you a pen and a paper, you will explode if you don't write that song. »

* * *

They didn't always hate each other.

When they were really small, the three of them were close, like quadruplet only could be. The three same faces, blond hair later dyed in different colors to differenciate them easier ; small and round, innocent, pure from the training their father put them through. At that time, they weren't violent toward him ; they used to play together a lot, and their mom would read them stories before bed when she wasn't too sick to do so. Reiju used to watch over them with a smile on her sweet face ; these were easier times. Back then, Sanji absolutely loved his brothers, and would have done anything for them. To this day, he's still bitter that their relationship became what it is today.

Everything changed when Judge put them through a battery of tests. Speed, intelligence, strength, agility, they had to be good at everything, and if Sanji easily managed at the intelligence test, it was too hard for him to be as fast, strong of agile as his brothers, as he inherited his mother's sickly nature. His dad saw it as a shame to the family, and his brothers started to pull away from him. In a matter of months, after their mom's death, the three boys took Sanji as their punching ball. And Reiju watched, and did nothing to help him, never.

He lost so much, in so little time, for such a small reason. 

« Sanji ! »

The young man startles, too deep in his thoughts to notice Nami entering the common room, quickly followed by Luffy and Robin. The latter had her phone out and visibly just took a picture of him, which makes him blush : he looks ridiculous today, in an old rockband t-shirt he stole from Zeff that's way too big for him, ripped jeans, his hair a mess on his head, a pen in his mouth.

« Sorry, my princesses, I was so deep into this, I completely forgot to prepare you a snack. »

« It's alright, don't worry, » says Robin with a gentle smile. « You seem rather taken by what you're writing. »

Sanji lets out an awkward laugh.

« Yeah, well... I'm inspired. »

He has a lot to say.

« Shishishi, I'm sure Sanji's an amazing writer too ! » Luffy laughs. « Can't wait to read what you have for us ! »

« I won't disappoint you, captain. »

« I bet you won't ! Now make me a cake ? »

« Fuck off. »

* * *

« Oi, mosshead, I need your help. »

Sanji bursts in Zoro's room without knocking, and finds him laying down in his bed, guitar in hands.

« great, you already have your guitar out. I need you to play something, need to know if it sounds good. »

Sanji has been practically living at the squat during the past few days. He's been carefully avoiding his siblings, his dad and the rest of the world to write, surrounded in his own little bubble of words and lyrics and music. But he can't stay secluded forever, and he needs help to figure out if the chords sound good on the guitar ; he's been practicing on the piano ever since he started writing. He prefers to ask Zoro than Francky, because, well, he knows about his family, and Sanji doesn't want to have to explain himself on his lyrics. Not just yet.

« Okay, what's the key ? »

« It's in D. Here's the tabs. » Sanji throws his notebook to Zoro, who catches is and carefully reads what's written. 

« Easy, I can do that. »

He grabs his guitar, tries it a few times before getting it entirely right and fluid. It sounds melancholy yet strong and full of something Zoro can't identify just yet. But it's heartaching.

« Can I read the lyrics ? » Zoro asks almost timidly.

Sanji hesitates.

« It's not really done yet. »

« Doesn't matter. »

Wordlessly, he turns the page of his notebook ; lyrics, written everywhere, messy scribbling down the pages. As Zoro reads, he notices something weird ; it seems that Sanji is talking about himself as if he was dead. Zoro isn't sure this is the kind of conversation they are ready to have yet, so he holds his questions. It does seem very tortured though ; Zoro understands, in a way, why Sanji thinks it isn't pretty, because the lyrics are talking about death, decay, hospitals and hatred, but the desperation the song holds is absolutely breathtaking.

« It looks good, » Zoro says honestly, because he feels like Sanji might need a little encouragement. « Can I know what it is about ? »

« … My siblings. My childhood, » Sanji answers simply, crossing his arms protectively around his own chest, curling on himself in that way Zoro hates. « It wasn't always so bad, then everything turned to shit. » 

Ever since his mom died, all love disappeared from their house, and their family became an empty, cold shell. He hates them all ; he hates himself. He misses the old days, when his brothers still considered him as more than just a slave or a punchingball. 

« Tell me something about your childhood, » Zoro asks timidly.

« Only if you tell me something about yours in return. »

« Fine. »

« Fine. »

Sanji sighs, and sits on the floor, his back against the side of the bed. Zoro is still sitting on his bed, his guitar in his arms ; he doesn't say anything, and silently lets Sanji choose a story. Anything. On the other hand, Sanji is conflicted ; what could he tell Zoro about his earlier years ? He finally settles on something :

« my brothers and I, we're quadruplets. When we were still young kids we used to play cops and thieves. I used to run away from them for fun ; didn't expect to end up running away from them for real. »

Zoro only nods in understanding, no need to explain any further.

« My adopted dads argued a lot when I was in middle school. I think it was the scariest moment for our family ; I really thought they'd end up divorcing or something. »

« That sucks. My father hates me because I look the most like my mom, I think. And I'm weaker than my brothers. »

There's something Zoro doesn't quite understand here.

« Why is your ''strength'' so important to your father ? » Sanji stares at him like he's stupid.

« You didn't know ? My family basically runs the army of our country. We were all supposed to become admirals at least. But I was a sickly kid like my mom, so I didn't really got to train as much as my siblings. We used to run all those tests to see how smart, fast, strong we were. It was really messed up. »

« Damn, dude, your family sounds so fucked up. »

Sanji snorts. Zoro has no idea ; the Vinsmokes aren't really known to be the sanest people on Earth. Sadly, Sanji happens to belong to this family, so what does that make of him ? An even bigger mess ?

« Your turn, » Sanji says. « To tell me something. » Zoro realizes they're having an actual, civil conversation, and he doesn't know what to think of the situation.

« Okay. Uh... I learned to play the guitar because I wanted to be the best at it. Even better than my dad. » Mihawk is an incredible guitarist, always on tour with big artists around the country ; that it why he is so absent all the time. « I even had a rival and everything. This guitar belongs to her, » he says, slowly caressing the wood. 

« Why did she give it to you ? »

« Nope, it's your turn now. Spill a story. »

« Asshole. One time my father locked me up for weeks in my room, just because he didn't want to see my face. » He looks a lot like his mother, he knows that's also part of the reason why Judge doesn't bear the look of him. « Now answer my question. »

« She died when I was younger. Broke her neck down the stairs. The guitar was gifted to me by her father. »

Sanji falls silent.

« I'm sorry to hear that, » he whispers after a while. He knows how hard it is to lose someone close to you, a member of the family.

« I never really told that to anyone, » Zoro admits, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He rubs the back of his neck, wondering how the conversation came to this.

« Hey, it's alright. I never told what i said to anyone but you too, » Sanji says, and in a way, suddenly, Zoro feels very comforted.

Yes, it's only Sanji.

It's alright.

« What are you gonna call the song ? » Zoro asks, quietly.

« Disenchanted. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short, but the next one will probably be much longer. See this as a prologue to the real story. This serie is only getting started.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @Lonely_Rune
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next time <3


End file.
